One too many kills
by Litayoliechi
Summary: Hiei thinks about how he got put into Spirit World's jail by killing one too many times. HieiSango


A/N: I own no characters in this story. They belong to Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hiei stared at the blank wall about 40 feet from him. Even now and then it would shimmer as if it wasn't really solid, but more of a liquid. Yet at the exact moment he was leaning against a wall that was the same. He always knew he would end up here. He was given plenty of warnings, the last one being just three years ago. Closing his eyes, Hiei remembered that day.

"Hiei. I understand why you did what you did. But." Koenma sighed as the memory started to run like a moive. "My Father doesn't like to hear reasons. To him you killed all those humans, end of story." Pausing, Koenma sucked on his pacifier. Hiei just stared at him. Yes, he did kill a lot of humans but really, he didn't care. They had been in his way to get to his sister. Even now Hiei's hands were in fists at the memory. _Yukina…_ He had almost lost her. And his actions to get her got him here. But she was safe, so nothing mattered.

"My Father has agreed though…you have one more chance Hiei. If you kill again, you will be put in solitary for 100 years ok? No more killing Hiei. This is your last chance." Hiei just shrugged. Koenma nodded softly. "You are no longer allowed to work with Yusake Kuwabara or Kurama, due to the increased likely hood that you will kill. We also have decided that you will stay in the human world, since humans are less f a treat and thus you won't have to fight. Alright?"

After that, the bright and always chipper Grim Ripper opened a portal for him to go home.

_Stupid Bitch… _He growled as he remembered. The portal she had opened took him to the human world but it was to the Warring States of Japan. 500 years in the past. He growled. They sent him to the human world to keep him away from demons. But in the end he was taken back to before the worlds had split, so it didn't matter.

That was where he had met her. At the time he didn't know she would be his downfall. Not only would she break down his walls but she……His mind blinked back to the first time they met. After about a month in that era, Hiei had found that since he wasn't allowed to kill he had to depend on his second skill. Thieving. The human villages back then made it easy. Hiei wasn't stupid. Stealing from demons would have done his pride better but then they would have hunted him down and started a fight. Of course humans tried to fight as well, but Hiei could easily out run them. It was a pitiful life and Hiei resented it more each day. Until the day she showed up.

He knew he shouldn't have continued to steal from the same village for that month but he didn't think much of it. No one every saw him and no one every attacked him. Once or twice some priestess scrolls had been put up but they always waned in a few days. Then she showed up in the village. Really it was more of a them. But she was the one he had been drawn to.

They came late one night, walking in near twilight. The monk went up to the Inn and told them he could protect the inn from roaming demon spirits. Instantly the whole town demanded them to protect their food supply. And of course, they did to Hiei's displeasure. But it didn't matter. That group won't be able to stop him. And they didn't, the first night. The second night they failed again. The Hanyou seemed upset at this, but Hiei didn't care. As the third night started to set upon them, Hiei decided to play with them. He had been bored the past 6 months and these new travelers would give him some entertainment.

He chose the slayer to tease that night. That was his downfall. He had gotten away but he continued to play with her for the next week. After a week, she finally won. But not as either of them had planned….

"Going to try to stop me again slayer?" She glared at him. Each night she had a new question for him. Hiei couldn't' wait for tonight's.

"You are a demon. Why do you steal their food instead of hunting? Are you that weak?" Hiei's eyes went wide at her question. Narrowing them he ran at her.

"None of your concern!" He answered as he attacked. She blocked.

"It is since I am supposed to stop you!" She blocked his new attack and drew her sword. The first couple night she had tried to use her boomerang but she had learned he was too fast for that. Now she used her katana. Hiei attacked her again. She jumped to the left, dodging his attack. Her hair was left where his attack would have hit, jumping to the right she stopped and looked at her. She attacked as he dodged.

They kept this for nights before, her friends sometimes came and watched but after a while they seemed to lose interest and now they didn't show at all. About half way through the night, Sango landed a hit on his arm. His arm sliced open easily and started to drip blood. Hiei glared as he lost himself to his inner demon. He regretted that choice. He could have easily killed her -probably would have if it had been anyone else. But his inner demon had a different plan for her. Pinning her to the ground, Hiei ignored her eep of surprise and attempts to get him off. His mind raced as he lost control of his actions. Within the blink of an eye it was there. His mark was on her neck. Her eyes went wide as did his. What had he done? He took a mate. Pushing off of her, he was gone.

Hiei smirked at himself as he remembered what happened afterwards. Instantly she threw herself into depression but after a couple months he had gotten her out of it. She even had accepted him. They became true mates. At one point she had even carried his child but that hadn't been meant to be. Her friends protected her as much as they could and he protected her more. But in the end, all their efforts were worthless. The child was stillborn. Hiei made a fist as he remembered that night.

She had gone into labor early that morning. The monk and hanyou made him stay outside while she was inside, giving birth. Near mid-day her screams had started and Hiei's pacing followed. As night started to set, her screams stopped. The miko walked out and looked at the hanyou sadly. Hiei stepped out of the shadows and eyed the door. The miko opened her mouth and closed it biting her lip. Hiei's blood ran cold.

"Spit it out human." He had spat at her. Her eyes stared at the ground.

"Stillborn…." She whispered. Hiei's eyes went wide as he dashed to his mate. After two years in that land, his hell reached new levels. His child was stillborn.

Hiei slammed his fist into the ground as Sango's pale, exhausted face flashed through his mind. They were never the same after that. Once Sango was healed, the group headed out at her demanding to finish their quest. No one spoke of the unmarked grave. Hiei made sure he was always near her. They spoke few words but always knew where the other was.

After another year, the group was attacked by what they called a puppet of a hanyou named Naraku. It was a night of a New moon so the Inu-hanyou was useless. The three humans fought the puppet, since Hiei never entered a fight unless his mate's life required it. That night it did. And that night Hiei went too far.

Vines twisted around his mate's body, slowly crushing her. Hiei ran toward her. Vines attacked him from every angel as he tried to reach his mate. Suddenly he heard a large snap and a scream from Sango. Looking up, he saw his mate, her face pale as tears of pain ran down her cheeks and he lost it. Whatever control Hiei had been able to make over the last three years was gone in that instant. Without a thought of what would happen to him, Hiei unleashed the sleeping dragon and destroyed the puppet. Before the dragon has even fully left, Hiei was already at Sango's side, holding her. She was so pale and her breathing was so irregular. Brushing hair out of her face, he called to her as she slipped into unconsciousness. And then Botan came. To take him here to this cell as was promised three years ago.

In the cell there was nothing but Hiei. The walls shimmered with power that neutralized all demonic powers. There was no door, no windows. The walls created a dim light but Hiei didn't really notice. He only noticed that Sango wasn't there. His mate. Even now and then over the last week she would appear and play games with his head. But she was never there. It just was his memories running away with him. She could never come to him and by the time he got out in 100 years….

He dropped his head as looked at the ground. _Sango…._

Sango woke up to pain everywhere. What had happened? _Naraku…_

"Carefully Sango-chan…" said a soft voice next to her. Turning her head, Sango forced her eyes open to see Kagome sitting next to her. Kagome had cuts on her face and her hair was everywhere but she was smiling softly. Sango took a deep breath and looked around herself. She was in a hut but there was no Hiei. He never left her.

"Hiei…." Sango coughed out. Gods she hurt everywhere. How many bones did she have that were broken? Moving to sit up, Sango blinked as Kagome forced her back down but her eyes no long met Sango's.

"Do you want some water Sango-chan?" She asked softly as she moved a bowl towards Sango's lips. Sango drank it and went to sit up again only to have Kagome push her back down.  
"Where is Hiei?" Sango asked softly. Kagome looked away. "Kagome-chan? Where is Hiei?" Sango cursed herself for sounding so scared but she was.

"He is gone." Miroku said softly. Sango looked over at him. Miroku had been hurt when she had become Hiei's mate but he never tried to make her feel bad.

"What?" Sango sat up this time and shoved away Kagome's hands. "Where is he?"

"Sango-chan please calm down…" Kagome said as she tried to make her lay down again.

"No! Where is my mate?" She snapped at Kagome. She felt a small twinge of guilt but she shoved it away. Hiei was gone how? In what way? Dead? Kidnapped? She had to know.

"Someone took him away." Kagome replied while looking at the ground.

"Naraku?" Kagome shock her head.

"Some lady with blue hair and an oar…she said he….he was in trouble and she had to take him away." Sango blinked.

"Trouble?"

"She won't explain anything." Miroku responded. "He seemed to understand….said he was sorry." Sango just stared off into space. _He is gone….Hiei….._ Without a thought a soft sob escaped her mouth.

"How…….how long?" She whispered.

"You were asleep for about 3 days Sango-chan…we don't know how long he is gone for." Kagome answered, not sure which Sango was really asking.

"100 years." A soft foreign voice stated from the door. Sango's head snapped up to see a blue haired lady standing in the doorway. She wore a pink kimono and had a large shaped stick in her hand. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her eyes were full of regret. Sango glared at her as she made herself stand up. Kagome was instantly next to Sango, holding her as she swayed.

"You took him away! What did you do to Hiei?" Sango demanded. Botan looked at the ground, her normal cheeriness gone.

"He is in prison….for 100 years…." She replied softly. Sango gasped as she swayed more. The color drained from her face. Kagome made her sit down before she fell and Sango didn't fight.

"W…why?…"

"In…in our time…." Botan looked at Kagome. "Demons have their own world. Very few live in the human world. Those who do are controlled, like Hiei. He…he has gotten in trouble before and three years ago he was told not to kill again after he….he….." Botan's voice broke as images of that day flashed into her mind.

"After he what?" snapped Sango.

"After he slaughtered about 150 humans to save his sister's life…" Botan whispered.

"His……sister….I…..I didn't know he had one…." Sango muttered to herself. Botan nodded softly.

"Few do know….she doesn't even know that he is her brother." Sango nodded as she sat in thought.

"He didn't kill though!" She said looking up at Botan. "Did he?" She looked at Kagome who looked away.

"You passed out Sango….But he released a huge massive black energy that was like….." Shippo started but Botan cut him off.

"The Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryahaa." Botan said softly. Sango looked at the floor. _Hiei…you were protecting me and they……they take you away from me…_ Sango stared at the ground and then looked at Botan.

"He didn't kill then! It was a puppet! It was never alive! Naraku is still alive. So he didn't really kill!" Sango blurted out. Botan blinked and smiled as her cheeriness returned full swing.

"That's right! Why I came here! I can bring you to him!" Sango looked at her and stood up instantly.

"Take me then….." Sango said, shaking Kagome off her arm and ignoring whatever it was she had to say. Botan nodded and walked outside with Sango following behind her. Carefully, Sango opened a portal and looked at Sango.

"Where we are going, time doesn't flow. So I am not sure how long we will be there. It really depends on how long you wish to stay. Alright?" Sango nodded as she walked toward the portal, ignoring her friends. _Hiei…..I am coming._ She thought as Botan lead her through the portal. Within a blink of an eye, Sang found herself standing next to Botan in a dimly lighted space. Around her there were small boxes. They looked no bigger then a box of Ramen.

"This way. Don't touch anything." Botan said as she walked down the pathway, glancing at each box quietly. Sang did as she was told and tried to remain calm. After about a mile of the boxes, Botan stopped and touched a box with her oar. The boxes around it instantly disappeared as the touched box grew to about 40 feet by 40 feet. Botan turned and looked at Sango.

"This is where Hiei is. Inside all demonic powers are neutralized. So he will be just like a human. When ever you are ready to go, just walk though a wall. When you want out do the same ok?" Sango nodded and walked through the wall as Botan turned to give Koenma her new found information about the puppet. Inside it was even darker then outside if that was possible. Looking around she saw a lone figure sitting on the other side of the cell. He had a knee drew up and an arm resting on that knee. His forehead seemed to be resting on the arm with his face turned down.

"Hiei…" Sango said as she walked toward him. He lifted his face and looked at her but said nothing. She knelt in front of him. "Hiei…..are you ok? What have they done to you?" He just stared at her. Reaching up, Sango moved to touch his cheek. He just moved away from her touch.

"Hiei? Why……..why won't you let me touch you….?"

"You aren't real...you can't touch me…" His voice was so different; it tore at Sango's heart.

"No Hiei..I am real. I am really here this time…" She reached up to touch him again and he moved away again. Sango sighed softly.

"I was scared when I woke up and you weren't there….Why did you kill him Hiei? He was just a puppet….it was almost dawn…" Hiei glared at her.

"You think I like having to depend on a HANYOU to protect MY mate?" He snapped. Sango looked at the ground.

"You didn't have to kill him…you could have done something else…"

"You were dieing woman! You want me to take my time while he crushed you to death! Like hell!" Sango looked at him and smiled softly.

"I love you too Hiei….." Hiei just looked away, like always. Sango took her chance and threw herself at him, kissing him passionately. Hiei's eyes went wide as she touched him. She was kissing him and it wasn't an illusion. Hiei pinned her against the ground as he returned her kiss and ran his hands down her sides. Sango wrapped her arms around Hiei and pulled him closer as his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth. Sango gladly allowed it as she tugged on his shirt. Pulling back, Hiei looked at his mate with lust filled eyes.

"Stay with me…." He said his voice low and husky with desire. Sango blinked and blushed.

"Hiei……I…….my….I can't…….my friends…." Sango said softly. Hiei just looked at her. "They……they are like my family Hiei…"

"And I am not!" He hissed out of pain and anger. _Her friends are more important to her then her mate!_ All lust was lost from his eyes and soon was replaced by anger and hurt. He stood up and walked away from her. Sango blinked as she realized what she had said and what it meant to him. Stands as quickly as her torn body would let her, she looked at Hiei. She opened her mouth to explain she didn't mean it that way but he spoke quicker.

"Come and see me again? Before you…." He left the last word unmentioned but it hung in the air softly. Sango nodded and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she clung to him.

"Next time I come I will stay with you until you are freed Hiei." She said softly. Hiei blinked and pulled her close.

"I will be waiting…" He whispered as he kissed her forehead. Sango nodded and let go.

"I…I should go though…." She said softly. Hiei nodded and let her go. Kissing him softly on the lips, Sango turned and walked out. Hiei watched her go and restrained himself from running after her and making her stay.

"She would have been beautiful..." Sango stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at him with slight confusion. "The baby...she would have had your looks..." Sango blinked and bit her lip.

"She would have had your strentgh." Sango replied softly. Hiei blinked as Sango turned and walked out.


End file.
